


Mysterious Texts and Suicidal Tendencies

by Leadams03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Case, Depression, Drama, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hunter Castiel, Hunter OC, Hunting, Monster - Freeform, Mystery, Post Season 11, Pre-Season/Series 12, Rating May Change, Scary, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suspense, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Torture, Warnings May Change, Werewolf, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leadams03/pseuds/Leadams03
Summary: When the Winchester's begin to receive texts concerning several different uninvolved cases in Fuller Park, Chicago, they race to find out the missing piece.





	Mysterious Texts and Suicidal Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural; it's just therapy for me. Also, I don't know much about Fuller Park, Chicago, so any kind of coincidence is just that, a coincidence.

There are four things you need to know before you read this.

First, I never wanted to be a hunter. It just kind of happened.

Second of all, I am really vain. And I fucking hate vampires, but that's a whole other story.

Third, and I'll keep the angst short, I lost my sister when I was eight. But, I got the Winchester's numbers so I guess that could come in handy.

Fourth, and happily the last, I really enjoyed getting emancipated.

In another life, I could've been normal. I could've had a nice house, graduated high school with a 4.0 GPA, gone to college, and maybe even married a nice girl and raised a family. But I'm not normal. I never have been, and now I never will be.

~Supernatural~

//Day 1//

Dean set down two beers on the table that was covered with lore books and a few laptops, the other beer in his hand. 

"Sam, you need to go to bed," Dean said, sitting down and opening his laptop.

"Dean, we don't have a single lead on Lucifer," Sam scrolled through another news site. 

"You haven't slept in two days," Dean sighed.

"Neither have you," Sam stated. Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean's phone vibrated, and he grabbed it out of his pocket. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Do you know anyone with the number," Dean looked back down at the text. "617-793-5769?"

Sam looked through his phone's contact list.

"No, I don't. What does it say?" 

"Umm," Dean stared at the text. "Werewolf. Fuller Park, Chicago."

"What the hell?" Sam said. Dean shrugged, confusedly.

"I don't know man," He stated.

Sam quickly looked at his computer and typed something in.

"There have been several animal accounts made in that area recently," He shrugged. 

"Do you think we should check it out?" Dean asked.

"It's odd, but it's a case," Sam said.

Dean nodded.

"I'll pack my bags," Dean said and walked off.

~Supernatural~

//Day 2//

I spit the blood out of my mouth. My hands struggled against the handcuffs that were currently trapping me to the chair.

"Don't even bother," The stranger cleaned my blood off his knife. "You won't get out alive even if you do get out of those chains."

"Fuck you," I spat out. He laughed.

"Sweetie, you wish I would fuck the likes of you, but quite frankly, I don't want your filth on my dick." His spit hit my face.

"Like I'd want your dick," I chuckled.

He hit me in the face.

"That's the point, bitch," He said.

I rolled my eyes. 

Behind me, a few shouts came from the other room. I estimated there were about twenty vamps in the nest from being put in here and how many had fed off of me so far. They were in for a nasty surprise next week if they survived that long.

"What time is it?" I asked my captor. He laughed.

"You really expect me to tell a whore like you anything?" He licked his lips, looking at me greedily. I fought the urge to squirm.

"I just wanted to know how much time you have left to live," I stared at him in his eyes.

"Well, it'll be longer than you have," He laughed walking towards me and pulled my head so that my neck was open. I felt the sting as he bit into my neck, and I felt myself lose consciousness after a few seconds.

~Supernatural~

//Day 3//

The Impala revved as they pulled up to a three-star hotel.

"Three stars?" Sam looked at Dean.

"Sam, this is Chicago. I'm not risking anything with my Baby," He said as he gave the chauffeur the keys.

Sam shook his head but followed Dean inside.

"One room, two beds," Dean said. 

The cashier responded and handed him the keys.

"Did you find anything on the phone number?" Dean asked Sam.

"Not much, other than it was a burner phone that was paid for with cash," Sam shook his head.

"Cash, how convenient. That still doesn't explain how they got our numbers though," Dean said.

"No, it doesn't," Sam said.

"I'm going to go get some grub," Dean handed Sam one of the keys and gave him his bags.

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

"A man's got to eat," Dean shrugged.

"You could have at least brought your bags up," Sam rolled his eyes. Dean smirked and left.

Sam grabbed the other bags and carried them up to their room, pissed off.

~Supernatural~

Dean walked into a gas station and grabbed some food off the racks. 

"I don't get it, they are right there. Why won't you let me buy one?" Dean looked up to see a cashier talking to a woman with long dark brown hair that went down to her waist.

"Ma'am, you have to use credit," He said.

"I don't have credit, all I have is cash," She sighed exasperatedly.

Dean went up and handed the cashier his food and a fake credit card.

"I'll pay for the lady," Dean winked at her.

She glared at him, but let him pay.

"Thanks, but you really didn't have to do that," She said as she grabbed her bags.

"You needed help, and I wasn't going to let a pretty lady go hungry," Dean laughed.

"He should've just let me pay cash," She sighed as she walked out of the store.

"The world doesn't work like that," Dean smirked at her. She shrugged.

"It should," She stated.

"Maybe in another life," Dean chuckled as he approached his car. "Do you need a ride?" 

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks," She smiled at him.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

Dean smiled.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Call me HG," She said.

"Like H.G. Wells?" Dean laughed.

"Like that basically," She smiled. Dean looked at her.

"I should probably go," HG said. 

"Alright," Dean said as he got into the Impala and drove off.

HG watched him leave. When he had left, she turned to walk down an alleyway, her eyes glowing a cold gray as she vanished.

~Supernatural~

//Day 4//

"So get this, there have been six missing person reports within the past two months," Sam said, looking at his computer.

"Really?" Dean grabbed a beer out of the cooler.

"Yeah. All of the victims were female, around 5'4, and had brown hair," Sam said.

"Well, then we can rule out werewolves. Whoever send that text had their info wrong," Dean scoffed. Sam nodded.

"I'll check the death records, it may be a ghost," Sam stated, pulling up another website. 

"Could be, but I have a gut feeling that it's not," Dean grabbed his tablet, opening one of the books they had downloaded from the bunker.

"Dude, what's going on?"

Dean looked up.

"What do you mean by that?" Dean chuckled.

"Seriously man? It's probably a ghost."

"Like I said, just a gut feeling."

~Supernatural~

My eyes rolled as I woke up and noticed the dead vamp at my feet. I silenced my breath, listening for any possibility of life in the compound.

When I was satisfied that there was none, I grabbed two bobby pins I had attached to my sleeve and worked on the cuffs. I was out in a few minutes.

"Well, they died quicker than usual," I said as I looked around at the dead vamps.

I pulled out my phone and quickly sent a text.

'3938 S Wells Street #2, Fuller Park, Chicago. Vamp Nest.'

I clicked send.

~Supernatural~

In a motel several blocks away, Dean's phone vibrated.


End file.
